


［FGO/旧剑咕哒］交际情缘

by TTIGER



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTIGER/pseuds/TTIGER





	［FGO/旧剑咕哒］交际情缘

窗外飘着雪花。  
咕哒很喜欢这种低矮的窗户。  
酒馆里点着昏暗但温暖的油灯，老板正和坐在吧台前的客人们聊天。  
四处都是啤酒的气味，还有各种坚果摆在木桌上。  
不过这些，都不是现在的重点。很喜欢可……毕竟要赚足下个月的生活费啊。  
日历一天天被撕掉，墙角的垃圾桶里堆满了纸团。而腰包里的钱也越来越少了。  
……于是，在这条街上的酒馆里蹲点一星期，终于发现了一个符合目标的优质单身男人。  
金发的青年面容俊朗，黑色背心长裤外披着厚厚的毛呢长衣。  
与他搭上话后，在这酒馆的角落桌位已经谈论闲事将近半个小时。基本情况了解一通，是时候可以进入正题了——  
「那个啊」  
「看我们聊的挺投缘的」  
「你有没有兴趣，资助我一点qp呢？」

本来干这行应该是等客人上门的，不过这位名叫亚瑟的青年实在是太合咕哒胃口了。  
长得帅，身材好，性格好，还不是那种玩不开的人，当一夜情对象简直再好不过。  
跟酒馆前台的蓝发小哥搭话后得知了一些关于他的情报。  
「啊，你是说他吧。那家伙…哦，你对他有兴趣啊」  
「看你一副乖乖女的样子，最好不要离他太近」  
「毕竟那家伙。跟四个女人有过交情啊——当然，我也没差就是了」  
回想的同时，浴室里的淅沥水声渐渐消失。  
咕哒穿着一件宽松的露背毛衣坐在床上。  
「久等了吗？」  
金发的男性从浴室走出来。不过令人失望的是，他似乎又把原来的那套衣服穿上了，除了大衣。  
「啊…不。没有哦，……不过，你又把衣服穿上了啊……」  
头发蓬松着散在青年耳旁，碧绿色的眼睛可能是由于洗了澡所以蒙着一股雾气。  
他一边回答一边向床边走来。  
「嗯，是个人的喜好吧？」  
听到这里咕哒就选择不再问了。本来刚才那句话也是契约外的部分，不过是由于私心才问出口。

在英国某个人迹稀少的小镇。  
房间里弥漫着奇怪气味。  
在房间四角的置物柜上摆放着几个铁盒，里面是正在燃烧的某种不知名的植物。  
酒馆楼上就是客房，有需要便可以向老板换取这种气味催情的植物。  
咕哒两腿岔开坐在青年的腿上，转过头与他接吻。  
啧啧的水声在安静的房间里格外明显。  
同时男性的手也压住毛衣揉弄着她的胸部。……真是奇怪啊，明明有露背毛衣直接从边缘伸进去不就好了。  
跟个偷偷摸摸求而不得的痴汉一样。  
然而毛衣对柔软乳肉的摩擦也格外的刺激。  
「呜…嗯……」  
接吻的换气声中掺杂了些许甜腻的呻吟。  
咕哒配合的摆动屁股，隔着布料摩擦着男性的下体。不出所料，随着唇舌交缠那东西也逐渐胀大到她能明显发觉的地步。  
「诶…已经这么大了吗…」  
舔了一下对方的舌头，停止了亲吻。  
青年的嘴被唾液染的晶莹。  
咕哒换了个姿势，跪在他的腿间，双手干脆利落的将裤链拉开。  
……惊人的巨物从裤链中弹出。  
「拜托你了」亚瑟摸着她的头发和脸颊，笑着拜托道。  
——说的到是轻松…！这种尺寸，能不能完全含住都是问题啊……  
尽管这样想，咕哒还是张开嘴含住了性器的最顶端。然后一点一点的往下面移动，直到将整个柱体完全吞下。  
「……咕…呜呃……」  
不行……即使再放松也顶到嗓子了……—！  
少女的头颅不停摇摆，只不过最下面实在含不住的地方始终空着。  
「立香小姐」  
「……？」  
「嗯，这种程度可不够哦」  
温柔的声音说着，手上却粗暴的狠狠按下咕哒的脑袋。  
「……——！咕呃…！」  
一时间异物捅到喉口的感觉让她忍不住干呕，但口腔一吸一放反而让青年忍受不了的似的发出一声喘息。  
「哈啊……」  
「我给你开的价也不算低，请尽量做到最好啊」  
明明是温柔的嗓音，却给人异常冷漠的感觉…咕哒忍住想要咳嗽的冲动缓缓点了点头。

不知道过了多久，就连咕哒自己的小穴都一颤一颤的吐出淫液打湿大片床单，亚瑟才随着按紧咕哒头部的动作射出精液。  
「咳……！咳咳…」大股大股的精液灌入喉咙，呛得咕哒直翻白眼，想要让性器退出口腔却由于被钳制住所以只能一边吞咽一边咳嗽。  
亚瑟扯住咕哒的头发将她的头扯起来。  
「张开嘴」  
咕哒乖乖的张开了嘴。  
「啊，吞的很干净嘛」  
喉咙里腥浓的味道还没有散去。咕哒看着那双令她着迷的碧绿色眼睛，突然感觉好像哪里不对。

再次勃起的性器在咕哒被淫水泡的酸软的小穴外磨蹭着。  
……能清晰的感受到。虽然这种事也不是第一次，但也是除了第一次以外第一次的感到害羞的情绪。  
——不，这可不行啊。  
「那我就要进来了」  
巨物毫不留情的破开层层叠叠的媚肉直抵深处。巨大的力气把咕哒的身子都捅向前了一步。  
「等…呜啊……——撞的太用力了…啊啊！」  
被撞到子宫口的快感如潮水一般迸发开来。激的她夹紧双腿不停颤抖。  
更猛烈的撞击随之而来。由于小穴的紧致，被撑大被破开的感觉被成倍放大。  
「立香小姐…你还真是……啊…。呃……」  
咕哒被剧烈的抽插干的说不出话来，连腰也软了只能趴在床上死命抓着床单叫。  
亚瑟一下比一下干的猛，自己都忍不住喘出声来。  
巨物将小穴撑到极限，连含不住的长度也被强行捅了进去，最后直接干开子宫口插进了子宫里。  
援交这么多次都没有试过这种感觉以至于咕哒都没想起来亚瑟插进来是没有戴安全套的。  
像要被操烂一样的恐怖快感从子宫蔓延到全身，咕哒越发夹紧了腿，连表情什么时候变成一副坏掉了的样子都没有发觉。  
脸颊一直在床单上摩擦着，到最后眼泪都被爽的流出来了，咕哒只能迷迷糊糊的向上看着昏暗的油灯然后被抓住屁股干。  
不知道过了多久亚瑟才抵住她的子宫射出第一波精液。  
然而让她害怕的是亚瑟又把她拉了起来，压在酒馆房间的木桌子上操。  
咕哒的露背毛衣也早就被扯掉了，浑身光溜溜的趴在桌子上，乳头被粗糙的木桌摩擦着又痛又爽，后面小穴被操到子宫里的宫交快感更是让人受不了的只能吐着舌头流口水。

又射了好几次后，墙上的钟表已经走了好几格了。  
亚瑟好像终于满足了一样把趴在窗户上神志不清的咕哒抱起来带到浴室里。  
到最后他也没有脱过衣服，衣冠整齐的把衣冠不整的少女抱进浴室，好像就是在街边捡了一个人一样什么都没发生。  
令人意外的是、他脱掉了衣服。打开花洒，在冷水对两人的冲洗下咕哒才勉强恢复了神智。结果又被按在了浴缸里干到小穴合都合不拢的地步才真正洗了一次澡。  
然而，亚瑟即使全身上下都给她洗了一遍，也没有把性器抽出来。  
精液直到他们出了浴室，在床上睡到了明天早上也依旧被堵在咕哒的子宫里。

结束之后，亚瑟以忘记带套要负责的理由留下了咕哒的联系方式。  
不知道为什么，反正……反正，长期饭票是有了。  
看着从邮箱里拿来的信件——上面写着对方最近的遭遇和对她的问候，以及下次见面的约定。  
……嗯，这次的回信，就问问他的感情状况吧。  
咕哒看着窗外与第一次见面时别无二致的雪，将信件放进了抽屉。


End file.
